Spike and Drusilla in Space
by Dru
Summary: What happens when Spike, Drusilla, and the Scoobies end up on DS9. This is a S/D. WARNING!: Scoobies die in here! If you like anyone but Spike, Dru, and possable Willow and Tara DON'T READ THIS!
1. Default Chapter

Spike and Drusilla In Space  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N I'm not feeling any happy bunny feelings for the scoobies as I write this so be warned there's going to be dead scoobies)  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a quiet night in the graveyard. Well, quiet except for Spike and Buffy's yelling.  
  
"Spike, I don't love you! I can never love you!"  
  
"Buffy, you can if you try! Why won't you try?"  
  
"Spike, why do we have to go through this every night?!?" Buffy starts to walk away from Spike.  
  
"Slayer! Don't you walk away from-" before he could finish what he was saying there was a bright flash of light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike blinked and looked around and promptly fell on his ass in shock. He wasn't in the grave yard anymore he was...well he did know where he was but it wasn't Sunnydale.  
  
"Great Zeus! Where are we?!" A familiar voice cried out.  
  
Spike spun around at the voice. XANDER! Then he saw that all the Scoobies were standing around looking as shocked as he felt.  
  
"Oooh the stars scream! It's so pretty!" Drusilla cooed as she hugged Miss Edith to her chest.  
  
Dru! Spike slowly stood up staring at her. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.  
  
Drusilla looked at Spike and smiled "Spike! You're all better! All strong like me again!"  
  
Spike was very confused. What did Drusilla mean? All better?  
  
Drusilla growled at Buffy. "Grrr, Nasty Slayer hurt my Spike!"  
  
"What's going on here?!?" Spike looked over at a strange woman who was pointing something at them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I?!? Who are you?!? You people show up on the promenade and start yelling and you ask who I am! I'm Colonel Kira Nerys! Commander of this station!"  
  
"Station? Ummmm where are we? One minute I'm fighting with Spike in a graveyard. Next thing I know I'm here and so is everyone else. Oh and by the ways...Spike what the heck is up with Drusilla?!? She's acting weirder then she used to and thats really saying something!"  
  
"Miss...."  
  
"Buffy Summers"  
  
"Ok, Miss Summers, you and your friends are on Deep Space 9."  
  
"Space! What do you mean were in space?!?" Yelled Buffy.  
  
"What year is this?" asked Spike, wondering if his hunch could be right.  
  
"It's 2384" (A/N I don't really know what year this should be it's set after the last ep)  
  
"Hold on. You're telling me that we're in the year 2384?!?" Willow looked about ready to pass out and was glued to Tara.  
  
"What year are you from?" Kira asked looking at the strange people standing in front of her.  
  
"2002," replied Spike.  
  
While at the same time Drusilla said, "1998." Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
Drusilla walked up to Spike and curled around him hugging him still glaring at Buffy  
  
Forgetting that her friends were standing right next to her Buffy yelled at Drusilla, "Hey! Get your hands off my boyfriend!"  
  
"BOYFRIEND?!?"All the Scoobies yelled at once.  
  
"Well...umm...I..." Buffy stammerd.  
  
Spike looked from Buffy to Dru and back again. Here were the two women he'd loved most. One slept with him but didn't love him. The other had been the love of his unlife for 100 years.  
  
"Spike?" Drusilla Cooed.  
  
"Yes, Pet?"  
  
"Miss Edith whispers that we'll be together. That we'll do all sorts of horrible things." Drusilla looked dreamily at Spike.  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
While Spike was talking to Drusilla Buffy had been talking to Kira and they had decided to give everyone quarters for how ever long they're no the sation.  
  
"Me and Dru will share a room," Spike told Kira.  
  
Buffy was glaring daggers at Spike and Drusilla.  
  
Once everyone had been assigned quarters. Kira took them it the infirmarey telling them it was a rule just to make sure they didn't have anything that someone on the station could get.  
  
  
  
Doctor Bashir was scanning everyone with his tricorder. But when he got to Spike he frowned.  
  
"Hmm that's weird. According to this you're dead."  
  
"I am dead."  
  
"What?!? You can't be dead you're standing here talking to me!"  
  
"I'm a vampire."  
  
"There's no such thing!"  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"No there isn't!"  
  
Spike sighed and looked annoyed " You don't believe me? Fine. Here look." Spike silpped into vampire face and flashed his fangs at the doctor.  
  
Drusilla giggled at the doctor's look of shock and fear. "My Spike frightened the poor Doctor! Naughty … wicked … Spike." Drusilla wrapped her arms around Spike and kissed him.  
  
Buffy was getting more and more annoyed. Spike was hers! He worshiped her! He didn't stand in the middle of a room making out with his ex-girlfriend!  
  
Spike and Drusilla finely broke apart both grinning.  
  
"Ok the humans are healthy the vampires are still undead. Can we get out of hear yet?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Oh...umm...yes. Right. You can all go." Doctor Bashir still looked dazed.  
  
Everyone walked out onto the pramenode and looked around. Kira was amazed that no one of then seemed too impressed so she asked them about it.  
  
"Oh we're used to seeing weird stuff nothing here's all that different. Just make sure The Slayer doesn't try to stake every alien she sees and everyone should be happy." Spike smirked at the looks the Scoobies were giving him.  
  
"Shut up Spike," growled Buffy in annoyance.  
  
Spike ignored Buffy and hugged Drusilla closer to himself.  
  
Kira had to get away from these weirdoes.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to assign someone to show you around the station. I would do it myself but I have important work that I have to do." Kira hits her Commbadge.  
  
"Kira to Dax."  
  
"Dax here."  
  
"I need you to report down to Quarks. I have something I need you to do."  
  
"On my way."  
  
Kira turned to the group that was staring at her. "Ok everyone we're going to go over to Quarks and wate for Dax."  
  
  
  
Spike, Drusilla, The Scoobies, and Kira were sitting at a table when Ezri Dax walked in.  
  
Ezri walked up to the table and smiled. "Hello. What do you need me to do Colonel?"  
  
"Dax I need you to show our guests around the station."  
  
"Oh ok. But when did they get here? No ships have docked today."  
  
"We don't know how they got here. They just showed up out of no where. They're from the year 2002.  
  
"2002?!?"  
  
"Yes 2002. Can you handle them Ezri?"  
  
"Oh, Yes. Of course I can!"  
  
"Good. Ok I'll leave them in your hands now. Good luck."  
  
Ezri walked up to the group you were sitting at there table drinking Root Beer.  
  
"Hello I'm Ezri Dax and I'm going to be showing you around the sation. Lets start with you all telling me your names, ok?"  
  
Everyone told Ezri there names. Though Drusilla seemed to have zoned out and wasn't answering.  
  
"..."  
  
Spike nudges Drusilla, "Dru, Luv. This is where you tell the chit with the spots your  
  
name."  
  
"Oh. Right. I'm Drusilla."  
  
Ezri blinks and thinks to her self why did their parents hate them so much to give them those names?  
  
"Ok. Well now that we've done that lets get the tour started!" Ezri smiles brightly at the group.  
  
  
  
"And this is The Wormhole. You can't see it right now. It's invisible unless a ship is going through it."  
  
Spike zoned out again as Willow and Ezri start babbling in geek. He was really annoyed by now. For the last few hours he had done nothing but walk around while Red and the Spotted girl talked about nerdy stuff.  
  
The other Scoobies weren't having any more fun than Spike. In fact Drusilla was the only one who wasn't bored out of her skull. Of course that most likely had something to do with her being busy talking to the stars.  
  
Ezri glanced at Drusilla out of the corner of her eye. "Umm...hold on a second, Willow. Spike? Why is Drusilla talking to the window?"  
  
"Oh she's not talking to the window."  
  
"She's not?"  
  
"No. She's talking to the stars."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"She's insane."  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say."  
  
"But she is. Her family, all her friends, everyone she knew was killed horrible. Then she ran to a convent and on the day she took her holy orders She was killed and turned into a demon."  
  
Ezri just stared her mouth opening and closing.  
  
"That Kira woman didn't bother to tell you Dru and I are vampires did she?"  
  
"Uh...well...no....she...didn't."  
  
"Well we are."  
  
"O-Ok lets continue with out tour. Ok?"  
  
  
  
"Ok now we're back at Quarks! I've shown you every thing I can. Is there anything you'd like to do now?"  
  
Drusilla leaned on Spike and mumbled, "I'm tired, Spike."  
  
"Well that's that. Dru and I are going to our quarters. You guys can do what you want."  
  
Spike and Dru went back to there quarters and curled up together in bed and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
When Spike woke up he was hungry. Remembering what Kira had told them all about the replictors he went over to the replicator and said, "Blood. Human. Type O positive. Human body temp." A bag of blood appeared.  
  
Vamping out Spike sank his fangs into the bag and drained it.  
  
When Drusilla wakes up and eats they both go walking around the station.  
  
"So Dru, Pet there's something I need to tell you, Luv..."  
  
"What is it, Spike?"  
  
"Well you see the these guy put this computer chip in my head so now I can't hurt any humans..."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Yelled Drusilla.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I said. So, Luv, this idea of how you can help me get rid of it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Do you remeber that doctor from yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, you scared him. It was funny. It made Miss Edith laugh."  
  
"Yes. Well if you turn the doctor then he could take this chip out of my head. Then the three of us could kill the Scoobies!"  
  
"Oh, Spike, that sounds wonderful!"  
  
  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Oh! Um, hello. Uhh Drusilla isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Drusilla. Look at me, Deary. Be in my eyes. Be in me." When he is under her powers she bites his neck and drains him before he's completely dead she bites her wrist holds it to his mouth making him drink. "That's a good boy! When you wake up you'll fix my Spike then we'll be a family and kill those nasty Scoobies."  
  
  
  
Dr. Bashir woke up and the first thing he saw was Drusilla and Spike standing over him.  
  
"Hello my dear boy, I'm your new Mummy! And this is your new Daddy."  
  
"Hello, Son. Hungry?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Here." Spike hands him a blood bag. "Its not as good as out of a neck but it'll hold you until you take this bloody chip out of my head."  
  
"Yes. We must get that horrible chip out of your head, Father." Dr. Bashir said as he stood up wiping the blood from him mouth. "Let's get started now. Get on the table and I'll take it out."  
  
The Doctor quickly found and removed the chip and closed and healed Spikes head.  
  
"Father? How do you feel?"  
  
" I don't know...Let's go test out my new lack of chipyness."  
  
Spike hopped off the table and started for the door Drusilla. and Bashir coming after him.  
  
  
  
The new family quickly found the Scoobie's quarters.  
  
"Who should we kill first? Hmmm....Let's start with the whelp."  
  
They hit the doorbell on Xanders door.  
  
"Come in," Xander yelled thinking it was Willow or one of his friends.  
  
"Thanks for the invite, Whelp."  
  
"Spike! What are you doing here? And you bought Drusilla and Dr. Bashir with you. Why?"  
  
"Well, you see, Drusilla turned the good Doctor here, and he took out my chip. So now we're going to kill you!"  
  
Spike shoved Xander and he fell to the floor not fighting because he was in shock.  
  
"Bashir, come here. I think its time for your first real meal."  
  
Bashir grins and grabs Xander the drains him quickly as possible. After he's done he drops the body to the floor and grins.  
  
"Mmmm nummy."  
  
"Ok who should be next? Willow? Buffy? I kinda like Tara...so maybe we'll let her live."  
  
"I want to hurt that nasty, mean Slayer that hurt my sweet Spike. Miss Edith tells me she must die."  
  
"Well let's do what Miss Edith wants and go kill Buffy." Spike grinned.  
  
  
  
Buffy heard the door chime and called out, "Come in Willow! I'll be ready in a second!"  
  
Spike, Drusilla, and Bashir walked into her room smirking.  
  
"Slayer! You hurt my Spike! Now you will die!" growled Drusilla.  
  
Buffy yelped when Drusilla grabbed her and threw her across the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!? Spike help me!"  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
"You love me you, you moron!"  
  
Spike raised a eyebrow. "I love you? Hmm.... You know I don't think so. I'm not really feeling any love here. How 'bout you Dru? You feeling any love for the Slayer?"  
  
"The Slayer must die!"  
  
"I'll take that as a no. So no one's feeling any love for you here, Pet. So me and my and Dru's new Childe here are just going to stand here and watch you die."  
  
Buffy was shocked. How could this happen? Spike had been in love with her for two years! They'd been having sex for months! He couldn't just be standing here watching her die!  
  
Drusilla was fighting with Buffy and Buffy was losing. Badly.  
  
Finely Drusilla shifted and quickly slit Buffy's throat and steps back. "Night, Night."  
  
Spike grabbed Drusilla and kissed her. "That was beautiful, Dru. Sheer art!"  
  
"So I guess it's Willow's turn now, eh?" Bashir asked.  
  
Spike noded. "But you know I think I'm going to turn her instead. In fact I'm going to turn both of the witches! I always liked them."  
  
"Ooh we're getting more babies?" Drusilla squealed in excitement.  
  
"Yep, Dru. We're going to have a whole litter of kids for you to play with."  
  
  
  
"Willow? What time are we having lunch with Buffy?" called Tara as she brushed her hair.  
  
"12:00 PM or as they say here 1200 hours," answered Willow as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.  
  
"You know it's weird how accepting everyone was about all the things they learned about us. I mean vampires? Demons? Time travel? They acted as if they see it every day like us!"  
  
"Well they sort of do. I talked to Ezri yesterday and she said time travel happens well not all the time but it does happen a lot. And they don't have demons but they do have weird aliens and stuff."  
  
"Huh, I guess that would explain it."  
  
"Computer what time is it?"  
  
"It is 1201 hours."  
  
"Eeek! We're late!" yelped Willow as she pulled her sweater over her head.  
  
Tara looked at the door as it chimed. "That must be Buffy. Come in we're almost ready!"  
  
"Thanks for the invite, Glenda." Spike said as he steped into the room.  
  
"S-Spike! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh just came to see how you lovely ladies are doing on this fine afternoon."  
  
"We're fine Spike. You can go now. We have a lunch date with Buffy. And we're already late," Willow said as she quickly ran her hairbrush through her hair.  
  
"Oh well then you're in luck! I happen to know for a fact that Buffy is going to be late for your lunch!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just saw her in the hall. She told me to tell you that she was going to be late since she had to talk to the Kira woman about get all of us home."  
  
"Really? Why didn't she tell us her self?"  
  
"She was in a hurry it came up suddenly." As he talked Spike was moveing closer, and closer to them.  
  
Suddenly using all his vampire speed Spike hits both Willow and Tara over the head knocking them out. Looking around the room Spike grabs a few belts and uses them to tie the witches up.  
  
"There that should hold them. No. I forgot they're witches. So ah. Computer give me a roll of duct tape." Spike grabbed the tape and taped both their mouths shut.  
  
  
  
Willow blinked. Oh God. No. Oh this is not happening! Willow stared at Spike who was standing next to an equally scared Tara.  
  
"Ok, Witchies, I'm going to give you a choice. I'm going to kill you there's no changing that. But do you want to be vampires. Or stay dead. Now Willow I'm going to take the tape off your mouth. But no spells or Tara dies. Understood?"  
  
Willow nodded and Spike yanked the tape off.  
  
"OW! Spike what are you doing?!? How did you knock us out? You can't hurt people! And what's this talk about turning us?"  
  
"Number one, I'm asking if you want to be turned. Number two, my chip is out. Number three; I've always liked the two of you. You were nice to me. So I'm giving you a choice. Vampireism or perment death?"  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N Oooh Cliff hanger! Am I evil or what?) 


	2. Very, very rough draft of 2nd ch. I'm so...

Spike and Drusilla in Space ch 2  
  
  
  
(A/N This is unbetad. I'm just posting what I've writen so far to get some feedback. I'm going to repost when I get this finished and betad.)  
  
Last time on Spike and Dru in Spike: Willow blinked. Oh God. No. Oh this is not happening! Willow stared at Spike who was standing next to an equally scared Tara.  
  
"Ok, Witchies, I'm going to give you a choice. I'm going to kill you there's no changing that. But do you want to be vampires. Or stay dead. Now Willow I'm going to take the tape off your mouth. But no spells or Tara dies. Understood?"  
  
Willow nodded and Spike yanked the tape off.  
  
"OW! Spike what are you doing?!? How did you knock us out? You can't hurt people! And what's this talk about turning us?"  
  
"Number one, I'm asking if you want to be turned. Number two, my chip is out. Number three; I've always liked the two of you. You were nice to me. So I'm giving you a choice. Vampireism or perment death?"  
  
Now here's the secend chapter.  
  
  
  
Willow and Tara looked wide eyed at each other.  
  
Willow took a deep breath and said, "We'll become vampires."  
  
Tara noded.  
  
Spike grined. "I was hopeing you'd say that. Ok so who wants to go first?"  
  
Tara and Willow looked at each other again.  
  
"I will." Willow said bravely.  
  
Spike gentley tilted Willow's head to the side and lowerd his mouth to her neck and wisperd, "I told you I'd bite you in a heartbeat."  
  
Then Spike sunk his fangs into her neck draining her till she was barely alive then he bite his own wrist and put it to her mouth and watched at she drank.  
  
Next Spike carefully untied Willow and layed her on the bed.  
  
"Are you ready Tara?" He asked as he walked back over to her.  
  
Tara noded.  
  
"Good." He pulled off the tape over her mouth then bite her as gently as he had done with Willow.  
  
After he had fed her his blood he laid her next to Willow.  
  
"Drusilla! Bashir! You can come in now!"  
  
Drusilla and Bashir walked in to the room.  
  
"It's done? We have new childeren?" Drusilla asked excitely.  
  
"Yes my sweet. Our two new little girls will be wakeing up soon. Then we need to get something to eat. Turning people makes me hungrey. Plus the girls will need to eat when they wake up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow opened her eyes and looked her eyes and looked up at Spike and Drusilla who were standing over her.  
  
"How ya feeling, Red?" Spike asked.  
  
Willow blinked and looked over at Tara. "I feel great! But why isn't Tara awake yet?"  
  
"She was turned a little while after you so she should be up soon." Spike told her.  
  
Suddenly Tara opened her eyes and looked at everyone.  
  
"Morning, Glenda. Welcome to the world of vampires." Spike grined down at his two new childeren.  
  
"Wow. I mean just WOW! This feels so great!" Tara bounces on the bed grining.  
  
"Yeah I know! It's awsom!" Willow giggles.  
  
"Oooh this is so wonderful! Now we'll be ahappy family!" Drusilla cooed.  
  
"Yep, Dru. We're going to be a big happy family. Now lets grab Bashir and the Witches and go eat." Said Spike.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who to eat. Who to eat. Just so many people to chose from." "Spike eyed up all the people walking around a sation.  
  
"Umm Spike. Have you thought about how we're going to get home?" Tara asked.  
  
"Home? Why would we want to go there?" Spike asked looking slightly confused.  
  
"Well it just that...well...These people have tecnogly waaay ahead of us and sooner or later someones going to find The bodies of the people we've killed. And I'm pretty sure they'll have no problems tracking us down and dusting us." Willow told him.  
  
"Bloody hell I forgot about that!" Spike said looking pissed.  
  
Drusilla started swaying her eyes geting slightly glassy. " The stars wisper. A man brought us here. I can see him! He's powerful. Strong. He wanted Spike to be The Big Bad again. Thats why he bought us here."  
  
"Who, Luv? Who is it?"  
  
"I-I don't know. All I see it a letter. A Q. That's it! His name is Q!" Drusilla giggled and danced around.  
  
"Q! Q brought you here?!" Dr. Bashir look shocked.  
  
"Well that's what Dru said. You know who this guy is?" Spike looked over at Bashir.  
  
"Yes. I do. Q is a all powerful being. As far a Starfleet knows he is like a god. He enjoys playing with humans lives. He's been to the sation before. He reeked havock."  
  
"Sounds like a fun guy." Spike said with a smirk. 


End file.
